Old Fashioned Birthday
by MysticSpiritus
Summary: Part Two of sorts to Medical Excuse. Reeve is always such a gentleman on Yuffie's birthday. What with wine and a certain-shaped cake ...


**Disclaimer: Interesting. SquareEnix owns the characters, but the idea was once again inspired by RenzokukenZ.**

_Mystic: Yes, RenzokukenZ and I had yet another interesting email conversation that lead to this little gem. Why you may ask? Simple really. He's my best friend in the world and his mind just flows with ideas. Some of our talks are quite funny, others are more serious, while others would make you run in terror. "OMG, the debating cultists are back! Run for the hills!" _

* * *

Yuffie Kisaragi was so not scared. Yes, she was a bit edgy and yes, she was rather nervous, but the emotion titled "scared" was not present. It didn't matter that the butterflies in her stomach were performing Chocobo Lake or that her heart was about to leap out of her chest to dance a jig with her hormones. No, not scared; just super-duper excited that her milestone twenty-first birthday was to be celebrated with her very sexy boss.

She stood outside on Reeve's front porch and quickly double-checked her appearance. Nightfall was quickly approaching and the glow of the moon casted an translucent shadow on the White Rose; her glittered top a sharp contrast to the black jeans that adorned her lower half. She carried an item with her, a recent purchase from Pleasure's.

Never in her wildest dreams did Yuffie imagine to see the commissioner at the local romance store and she did have some pretty wild dreams. One of her favorites involved her, Reeve, and a secluded cave along the cliffs of Dao Cho. Yuffie always woke up with a happy and satisfied smile after that one. That kiss Reeve gave her a while back left her with a slightly dumbfounded, but also happy grin. It didn't take much for memories to bombard her mind; his lips pressed against hers, his tongue as it freely explored, and something near his belt that she didn't think was a gun. He was packing some serious heat -- either way one chose to look at it.

"Reeeeeeve!" Yuffie called out as she knocked on his front door. "The White Rose of Wutai has arrived to grace you with her totally awesome presence!"

The rich mahogany swung open and Yuffie tilted her head down to the ground to see Cait Sith with his cute little grin. "Lassie," he greeted, "it's about time ye arrived."

She looked at Cait, then at the door handle that was well above his reach. "How did you open the door?"

"I can jump, lass," he retorted with a smug expression. "Ye'd be surprised at the places I can reach."

"Where's your maker?"

Without warning, the smile on the robotic cat disappeared and was replaced by a noticeable twitch. "Reeve's ... " he strained to speak.

"Yeah ... " Yuffie urged Cait with her hand.

"He's in his bedroom!"

"... he's where?"

"In his room!" Cait Sith jumped up once and raised his hands to his eyes. "He wants ye to join him, but leave me out of it!"

She watched with a raised eyebrow and a snort as he scampered off to the study and shut the door behind him with a slam. Her short laugh then quickly transformed into a sharp intake of breath as she walked to the _master bedroom_. That domain of Reeve's had always been forbidden territory. The rest of his apartment was very familiar; the kitchen where she always swiped his root beers, the dining room where she once surprised him with shrimp tempura (Yuffie cooked quite well, thank you very much), and even the study that held more circuit wires and electrical units than actual books. His computer was totally kickass though. Reeve was his own Geek Squad.

She didn't blush when she entered his room, but a wide, almost embarrassed grin emerged on her cute face. His bed just had to be a king-size and the soft, ebony sheets were sprinkled with delicate white roses. "Reeve?"

"There you are, Yuffie." His voice echoed from inside the master bath and the kunoichi lost her battle with a girly blush. Her cheeks were as red as the bottle of wine that sat in a bucket of ice. "Happy Birthday, White Rose," he said as he leaned down to kiss her cheek.

Reeve went all out for his friend and employee's twenty-first birthday. A bottle of blushing red wine sat in a bucket of ice to chill to temperature perfection. It was placed within reach of his jacuzzi tub, and the latter was already wild with bubbles. What really got to Yuffie though, was the rich chocolate cake sitting on the countertop beside the red wine. It looked incredibly decadent and delicious ...

... and it was shaped like a penis.

An uncircumcised one at that. "Reeve," she started, forcing herself to look into his dark eyes. "You didn't have to -- "

He silenced her with a gentle kiss of the lips. "I wanted to, Yuffie," he answered when he pulled back. "You're very special to me and I want you to realize how wonderful you are."

His hands held her gingerly by her waist and her smile curled to match his. "By seducing me?" she couldn't help but tease.

"By treating you like the woman I always knew you to be."

* * *

Reeve was a puddle. Yuffie successfully transformed her stick-in-the-ass boss into a puddle of masculine and very horny hormones. Testosterone would be breaking out the pelvic thrusts and skilled tongue if Utter Contentment hadn't shown it's stupid, spineless face. Contentment forced Testosterone into horrible submission, because Reeve just couldn't resist to let Yuffie wash his hair. He was a puddle, all thanks to the ocean-scented shampoo and her dexterous fingers.

The pair decided hit the jacuzzi first, naked and surrounded by swirling bubbles. Embarrassment was non-existant to the two, and Yuffie eagerly welcomed the feel of Reeve's smooth back against her bare chest. She was more full than most people thought and Reeve agreed without question that she was comfortable to lean against. Her fingers tangled themselves in his ebony locks, playing with the soft waves, and she made sure that no strand was left unattended to. Each gentle scrub with the pads of her fingers elicited a groan from the commissioner. This simple act of grooming one's partner successfully turned him into goo. It had been far too long since he had been pampered.

"Shouldn't I be washing your hair?" he asked with pleasant closed eyes. "It's your celebration, not mine."

"But, I've always wanted to wash your hair," she protested with a giggle. "Quit complainin'. I'm having a field day here." She used her empty wine glass to rinse his dark tresses. Flowing water fused with the small remains of alcohol poured over his scalp to wash away the scented shampoo. A veil of black silk was left in it's wake.

"Let me massage you like I promised," Reeve offered as the last of the water dripped from his hair. "You need to be pampered as well."

They rearranged in the hot tub so Yuffie was by the jets and up against his chest. Reeve was surprisingly built for a self-proclaimed geek. He didn't just break the stereotype of "skinny white boy nerd", he busted it straight down in a million, billion pieces then stomped on the pieces until nothing was left but dust. He had mentioned once before that he occasionally spent time in the training room to stay in shape; well, his shape was fine-tuned to perfection. Dare she think it? Was he more defined than Vincent?

Hell. Yes.

Maybe it was because Reeve was good with electronics, or maybe it was because he had to sign too much paperwork during the day, but Reeve was damn good with his hands. They were nimble and deft, smoothing the tingling lotion over her shoulders to let it run down her slim curves and mingle with the numerous soap bubbles. His breath followed and heated her skin even more than it already was. She was flushed pink and glistened with sheen. His hands warm and breath hot.

"Reeeeeve," she moaned wantonly. "Holy Leviathan, I'm about to see dolphins among the stars."

"You have yet to indulge in the penis, Yuffie." His chuckle was low and sounded very, very sinful.

"I do have quite the sweet tooth," she giggled.

With a gentle touch, he turned her around so she straddled his hips in that one perfect spot. "I'm not talking about the cake, my beautiful White Rose."

xxx

There was an ungodly scream the next day. It wasn't Yuffie; for the sounds from her mouth were ones of sheer pleasure, not pain. It wasn't Reeve, for his orgasms were breathy groans that he muffled into her soft breasts. Leviathan forbid. The awful scream erupted from Cait Sith. Poor, poor Cait Sith. He should have known not to enter his creator's private domain so early in the morning.

The robotic feline could handle the cake crumbs and crushed flowers that littered the bedroom carpet and he kept his composure at the sight of a blue satin negligee with strange looking stains on the fabric. Hellfire; even seeing Yuffie and Reeve sans clothing and curled in each other's arm didn't bother him to much. No, it was something much worse. Something that the goddess Shiva probably would get into and have Ifrit rock her world with. Bahamut would then most likely take a picture and post it on the internet.

There was a black, strappy object hanging on the doorframe. Little loops for hands and feet were placed precariously in the device and eeriely matched the red bruises along the wrists and ankles of the sleeping lovers. This particular form of restraint was not the scary part. The scary part was that it was still _wet_ ...

... and poor Cait Sith just ran face first into it.

**

* * *

**

Mystic: I lack a proper Author's Note for this. I really do. Just pity the kitty and kindly leave a nice review? Thank you, RenzokukenZ ... (evil grin)


End file.
